Naruto: Pengantar Makanan dan Suara Aneh
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: Pas datengin sebuah rumah buat anterin pesanan makanan eh denger suara aneh yang bikin serser/ suara apa ya ituh? . content just YAOI M rated BL BOYxBOY gak suka go out ya pair ItaSasuNaru


**Hai hai hai~ author datang membawa sesuatu!**

 **Omong-ommong halo~~~ author rindu kalian *cium reader satu-satu :***

 **Entahlah… author gak bisa buat sequel, jadi cerita baru saja yaa ehhee**

 **Oke, langsung aja yahh…**

Terdengar lenguhan menggoda dari arah sebuah ruangan. Bisa terdengar bunyi becek yang berirama.

"Ngghh N-Nii-chaannn…"

Suara itu menggelitik si pemilik rambut kuning berdiri yang sedang membawa kotak pesanan pizza spesial rasa ramen. Kepalanya berkali-kali mengecek nomor yang ada di di samping pintu dan kertas di tangannya.

"Benar di sini. Kenapa pintunya terbuka…"

"Permisi…" ucap Naruto, pria pemilik rambut kuning berdiri itu sambil mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar. Usahanya menekan bel dan berteriak memanggil sedari tadi gagal. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemilik apartemen ini.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Suara lenguhan yang dia dengar tadi semakin terdengar menggelitik titik-titik sensitifnya. Naruto berusaha mengabaikan suara itu dan kembali berteriak lalu terdengar suara desis dan decakan kesal dari arah kamar yang tadinya memberi lenguhan dahsyat.

Di sana, terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut sedikit panjang tanpa busana keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ma-Maaf, saya mengantar pizza… anu… pembayarannya…"

Itachi mendekat dengan kejantanan yang menegang membuat rona merah di pipi Naruto. Mata Itachi menyipit.

"Nii…chan… kumohon cep…hah hah hah… cepat…" terdengar suara samar dari dalam ruangan.

Naruto bisa melihat seringaian kejam di bibir Itachi, "Kalau kamu berani melepas sendiri, kupastikan kamu akan mendapat hukuman," ujar Itachi dengan suara dingin.

Naruto melirik jam di tangannya. Waktu kerjanya sudah habis. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan turun salju malam ini. Ia ingin segera pulang dan menghangatkan diri.

"Akan aku bayar…"

Wajah Naruto sumringah.

"Kalau kamu mau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Aku bahkan akan memberimu tip yang besar."

Naruto meneguk air liurnya. Dia sedang butuh uang untuk membayar utangnya yang menumpuk.

Terdengar lagi desahan dari dalam ruangan yang membuat rona di wajah Naruto semakin kentara, selain karena dingin.

Tangan Itachi meremas kejantanan Naruto lalu tersenyum sumringah, "Waktumu habis, kuanggap iya." Tangan Itachi yang bebas mendorong pintu apartemen yang bisa terkunci otomatis itu.

Naruto gugup dan salah tingkah, "Nghh… a-anu…" tangannya yang bebas berusaha melepas genggaman Itachi yang kuat sementara tubuhnya berusaha menahan keseimbangan agar dirinya tidak terjatuh.

Itachi meraih kotak-kotak pizza itu dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ayo!"

Naruto mengikutinya ke dalam ruangan sumber lenguhan dahsyat itu.

Si sana, Naruto melihat seorang pria dengan wajah mirip hanya saja terlihat seumuran dengannya, terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat pucat tapi terlihat rona di sana.

"N-Nii…chan… hah hah…"

Naruto mendengar suara desingan ketika matanya selesai menginvasi ruangan, matanya terfokus pada sebuah benda yang tertancap di lubang pria itu.

"Aku sudah gak kuat…" ucap pria itu susah payah.

"Sasuke, kamu harus menahannya… coba lihat, Nii-chan membawa sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Ketika itu Naruto baru sadar dengan situasi yang dia alami.

Naruto melepas baju kuning seragam kerjanya dengan malu, sementara Itachi menunggunya dengan tidak sabar, sementara Sasuke kepayahan mencari udara.

"Rangsang dirimu di situ," ucap Itachi sementara tangannya kembali bermain dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang dan berdenyut.

Walau begitu, kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang dari tadi meminta stimulus dengan cepat. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya dengan malu. Tapi, melihat wajah Sasuke yang menggoda membuat tangan Naruto berstimulus dan bergerak cepat hingga kakinya gemetar. Tangannya yang bebas memilin putingnya sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti lenguhan juga keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto, pria yang dibawa kakaknya masuk ke dalam permainan. Kejantanannya semakin menegang. Kepalanya menunduk tapi matanya berusaha menangkap kegiatan Naruto yang menggodanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas seprei hingga kusut mencoba meraih Naruto membuat seringai di bibir Itachi berjaya.

Entah bagaimana Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan menaiki tempat tidur itu. Kini kejantanannya tepat berada di depan wajah Sasuke, tangan Sasuke meraihnya untuk membimbing ke dalam mulutnya. Detik itu juga Naruto merasakan sensasi berbeda dengan stimulus dari tangannya. Kuluman yang diberikan Sasuke membuatnya melayang dan tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya meraih kepala Sasuke dan meremas rambutnya, menekannya agar seluruh kejantanannya menikmati mulut Sasuke yang hangat.

Sementara Itachi semakin intensif pada kejantanan Sasuke membuat kulumannya pada kejantanan Naruto semakin lihai. Itachi melepas vibrator pada lubang Sasuke dan menggantinya dengan miliknya.

"Sasuke, aku mulai," ucap Itachi sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Sasuke menekan kejantanan Naruto dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadi meremas seprei keduanya kini meraba lembut kulit Naruto. Mencari titik sensitif Naruto. Meremas kedua putting Naruto dan memainkannya. Lenguhan Naruto terdengar mendominasi ruangan. Matanya gelap. Tangannya semakin menekan kepala Sasuke agar lebih dalam, bahkan tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan napas dan berusaha lepas.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya ke arah pungguh Naruto dan mendapati bokong kenyal Naruto dan jari-jarinya tahu, seakan memiliki mata, letak lubang kenikmatan Naruto. Satu jari masuk dan menginvasi sesuka harti. Lenguhan Naruto semakin menjadi.

Jari kedua masuk. "Akh! Sakit!" pekik Naruto.

Menggantikan Sasuke, Itachi menjawab dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Tenang saja, itu akan menyenangkan nantinya."

Benar saja, tidak perlu waktu lama, Naruto kembali melenguh, bahkan lebih hebat.

Setiap tambahan satu jari, pekikan dan lenguhan semakin terdengar hebat dari bibir Naruto. "…mau… aku mau…" ucap Naruto tidak sadar. Sepertinya dia sudah gila.

Seringaian mucul di bibir Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga sejajar dengan tempat tidur lalu mengambil vibrator di sampingnya, yang tadi berada di dalam lubangnya. Memasukkannya dengan paksa membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan meremas seprei dengan kuat. Sasuke menyalakan vibrator itu hingga terdengar bunyi nging samar dari ruangan itu, menggerakkannya dengan cepat.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ngeri. Bukan ini yang dia maksud. Dia memang ingin sesuatu masuk ke dalam lubangnya tapi bukan dengan cara begini.

Sedang Itachi terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan intens dan semakin cepat. Bdannya mulai menegang dan tangannya terus bermain dengan milik Sasuke tidak peduli dengan barang Sasuke yang sudah berdenyut hebat meminta pelepasan. Tapi, bahkan sepertinya Sasuke sedikit lupa karena perhatiannya sedang teralih.

Badan Itachi menegang dan cairannya memenuhi lubang Sasuke. Tidak peduli, dia masih memiliki hasrat yang begitu banyak. Tidak peduli sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya di dalam lubang Sasuke, Itachi terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Nii-chan… aku mau masuk ke dalamnya, beri aku sedikit ruang," ucap Sasuke penuh uasaha.

Sasuke mendekatkan kejantanannya yang dengan hati tidak rela dilepas Itachi untuk mendekat ke lubang Naruto yang ada vibrator di dalamnya. Ujung kejantanan Sasuke menempel pada vibrator dan merasakan sensasi getaran yang nikmat tapi membuat Naruto memasang wajah ngeri.

"Argh!"

Sasuke memaksa masuk kepala kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto yang masih sangat sempit itu. Nafsu membakarnya membuat pinggulnya bergerak walau belum masuk sama sekali. Iramanya senada dengan Itachi dalam lubangnya.

Sementara badan Itachi mulai menegang lagi terhadap situasi yang panas ini.

"Kamu hebat Sasu-chan, selalu hebat, membuatku mengeluarkannya berkali-kali di dalammu."

Setelah mengeluarkan cairannya, Itachi melepas kejantanannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah sementara Sasuke tahu, jika Itachi sudah melakukan itu artinya dia boleh melepas ikatan pada kejantanannya.

Sasuke menarik paksa vibrator dari lubang Naruto dan memasukkan kejantanannya dengan paksa. Cairan mengalir dari lubangnya yang sedari tadi tertahan, lumayan untuk memberi pelumas menuju lubang Naruto. Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya walau kejantananannya belum masuk semua. Nafsu sedang membakarnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Dia hanya ingin melepas cairannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"M-Maaf…" ucap sasuke tertunduk. Matanya melirik ke sudut kamar.

"I-Iya…" jawab Naruto.

Terjadi kecanggungan antara keduanya di atas tempat tidur yang sama. Dengan suhu tinggi yang sama.

Itachi memasuki kamar dengan nampan berisi dua mangkuk bubur, "Aduh, kenapa kalian bisa sakit begini. Mentang-mentang di luar sedang salju, bukan berarti kalian bermalasan dari bekerja."

Naruto tercengang, "Kerja! Aku harus kerja" ucap Naruto berusaha menggerakkan badannya dan berakhir dengan gerakan slow motion kembali berbaring.

Itachi tertawa, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah menelepon ke toko kalau kamu sedang sakit dan sedang berada di sini…", ucap Itachi santai.

Wajah Naruto memucat, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Itachi tertawa-tawa sambil keluar ruangan setelah meletakkan bubur di meja.

"Toko pizza itu milik keluarga kami…" ucap Sasuke pelan, merasa berdosa menjebak Naruto dalam keadaan ini, "dan sebenarnya kami sudah 'mengincar'mu sejak lama."

Wajah Naruto kaget dan pucat.

"Maaf…"

 **Jeng jeng! Selesai! Mhuahaha…. Gaje yaa…. Udah ahhh**

 **ItaSasuNaru cukup dulu.**


End file.
